Domestic Disorientation
by megaExorcist
Summary: Private Leonard L. Church wakes up to a surprisingly suburban life, and is wary of it. In his efforts to get out of this weird dream he seems to be in, he uncovers more and more memories from this life. Soon he begins to question which reality is the one he needs to be in.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how these author's notes work, but they usually precede a fanfiction, right? Close enough. This is a Red Vs Blue fic, the main character being Leonard Church. It's a memory-loss type deal with a bit of personal headcanons thrown in. All of which taking place in a domestic Au. In this chapter, I introduce Church, the Director and Agent Carolina. Without further confusing ado, here goes absolutely nothing.**

* * *

I woke up in a house I only barely recognized. Well, I could only see the one room I was in, but it was familiar to me. It was a bedroom, the walls painted with blue camouflage on the lower half, and a light blue the rest of it. The furniture had been painted to match the room, more or less, and there was a large, partially torn Buzz Lightyear sticker on one of the dresser drawers. It looked like a ten year old's bedroom. It was a lot like _my_ old bedroom. I sat up and looked down at myself, fearing for a moment that I may have been turned into a ten year old. I hadn't. I sighed with relief, almost forgetting the fact that it was a ridiculous thought to begin with.

I stood up and began to search the room, eventually finding some clothes to throw on. At first, I didn't notice the difference, but I soon realized that, while I had not been turned into a ten year old, my age had been thrown back a bit. Not twenty years, though, as I first thought. A stupid thought, though weird things had happened to me by now. I had been made into a teenager. I guessed maybe fifteen or sixteen. Honestly at that point it didn't matter, because what the hell was I doing here? And as a teenager? I left the room, trying to figure out whether I was alone or not, and hoping that possibly there was someone to tell me what was going on.

I left the room, went down a sparingly decorated hallway and found the kitchen/dining room area. Sitting at the table there were two people whose faces I recognized. One was Agent Carolina, a freelance agent who was the daughter of the man who had created me. In some twisted way, she's kind of my sister...but at the same time she is the daughter of another version of me. She was younger, too. Sitting across from her was her father. The Director, a man who I could sum up with one word.

"You!" Thankfully, my voice didn't sound any different than I had expected it to. I marched up to the table and stared down at him. "What the hell going on here?"

The man gave me a confused look, "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" I repeated, almost indignant at such a ridiculously simple answer.

Carolina swallowed the bite of food she'd been chewing and nodded, "Yes, Leonard, breakfast is happening here. Should it not be?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, taking a step back so I could more accurately glare at both of them. "Where are we? Why am I a fucking teenager?"

"Calm down," the Director put down his fork, looking a little concerned, and slightly irritated. "We're at home, and you were born a little over sixteen years ago."

"That's..." I trailed off. He answered my questions and didn't answer them. "I'm confused."

"I'll say," Carolina stood up, also looking concerned. It took me a minute to realize they were both worried about me. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I...what? I'm not sick!" I would have said more, but as I was talking, the Director had stood up and touched his hand to my forehead, as if testing for a fever. As soon as he made contact, images began to flash across my mind. Most of them seemingly childhood memories, but with him and Carolina. She was my older sister, by two years. He was our father, and our mother died a few years ago after getting really sick. He wasn't this man I needed to hate, and couldn't trust. He was a man that I loved, and one of the few I could trust. I was filled with memories of me and my father, and Carolina only appeared in a few of them.

I swayed backwards a little, and their worry intensified. I touched my own forehead, then looked at my hand, expecting blood. "What. The actual fuck?"

"What's wrong?" Carolina asked, incredibly confused.

"I think...I forgot you?" I wasn't even sure of it as I said it. "But he...Dad...when he touched my head I think I remembered. About him."

"So," she said, still confused, "You're saying you lost memories?"

"I think so," I shook my head, "But fuck if I know! He touched my head and I saw these images, and they were like memories, and I got a feeling like..." I snapped my attention back to the Director, "Or maybe it's some fucking brainwashing program or something! You were tired of me getting in your way, so you faked your death and set up... _all this shit_...somehow and now you want me to think I'm your fucking son so I'll do what you say!"

"Leonard Church." The Director hadn't shouted, but he had used that terrifying, low tone that is reserved for _really_ angry fathers. "I don't know what's going on with you, but that was really uncalled for. Go get ready for school, and when you get home, go straight to your room."

I wanted to snap back, to keep defying him, but there was an overwhelming sense of _something_ driving me to obey him. I opened my mouth, then shut it, then turned away, starting to walk back to the room I had woken up in.

"Oh," he added, no pity in his voice, "and I'm taking away your Xbox until you snap out of whatever this is."

I was already in my room, so I just closed the door, careful not to slam it. I didn't need any more trouble at this point. "Wait," I said out loud, "School?"

* * *

 **I beg forgiveness for all inaccuracies and misunderstandings of the original canon, and for anything that seems too OOC. Pretty short for a first chapter, I know, but that was just a good (and totally not lazy at** _ **all**_ **) place to end it. If you guys like it, I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer. That next chapter will introduce the rest of the (original) blue team, and possibly a few red team members. Please review.**

 **Megans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long, my computer shat on itself and I've had to use my phone to type all this up. Anyway! This chapter will introduce Church's friends, and their absolute confusion in regards to his absolute confusion. Confusion cakes for everybody, yum! (I can't even blame that on being sleep deprived)**

 **Again: I am so sorry I'm late on this DX**

* * *

I had no choice. I tried to argue my way out of it, but I couldn't. They teamed up on me, and forced me into the car, and out of it again. When I came in contact with Carolina, I had visions of what looked like memories again, but centered around her. About growing up with an older sister. A loud, bossy and protective older sister. Whoever was behind whatever was going on, at least they paid attention to detail. From those memories, I gathered that as of right now, I was a junior and she a senior, and school started a month ago. She didn't particularly like my friends, and I apparently didn't think much of hers because there weren't many memories of either.

When they did force me out of the car, I was met with one of the most horrible yet disturbingly hilarious sights I had ever seen: Blood Gulch High School. I fought back laughter and disgust at the same time. The school was a total dump, with shitty paint jobs covering up poorly tagged walls that, and I was grateful for this, I couldn't quite read. The whole building was probably supposed to be beige, but it looked altogether more like really unhealthy snot. The rusty metal railings around the school that were obviously a failed attempt at making fences seem more friendly had chips of blue paint here and there, and I could only guess how long it had been since they were painted. There were two buildings closest to the parking lot: a kind of short gymnasium and a three story building that I assumed held the classrooms. A ways beyond those two buildings stood a medium sized cafeteria that the shitty rails connected to the larger building. Inside the enclosed area was a courtyard with nine or ten lunch tables, which were separated into two distinct groups.

I was broken out of my dumbfounded stare by Carolina pushing me towards the door of the gym, the only apparent entrance to the school. "Let's go, airhead" I followed her as she strode purposefully towards the terrifyingly and poorly-kept building.

"What did you call me?" I asked, her words taking a moment to register.

"Airhead," she repeated, "because there doesn't seem to be anything else in your thick skull." She opened the door and I followed her inside the gym, which, by the way, smelled like a gym would, if it never showered.

"Hey, I can't help it if I have amnesia," I snapped. "Maybe you could show a little fucking concern for your brother, huh?"

"Maybe my brother could keep his loud mouth shut?" She hissed, "Your bullshit _amnesia_ may prevent you from knowing this," she knocked on my head when she said that, "but the gym teacher is _insane_ about cursing."

"Hey, don't change the subject," I ignored her weird warning and kept walking past her, "and it is not fucking bullshit!"

"Hey!" A gruff, older, southern voice snapped from probably five feet behind me, "Watch your language, you ungrateful little shit!"

I turned towards him, and saw an old man, probably late fifties, with a gray buzzcut for hair. He was wearing a disgustingly sweaty looking track suit, and was almost as tall as I was. I frowned, his voice seemed familiar, "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked, in the exact same tone as before: irritated. Who _was_ that?

"You just said 'shit.'"

"You watch your tongue before I give you a detention, punk!"

Figuring out that it was the same voice as the Red Team's sergeant (or was his name just Sarge?), I raised my hands defensively, "Okay, okay, geez!" I walked towards the door that Carolina had already exited from, "wouldn't want to give you a heart attack, geezer." Once out in the courtyard, I could better see the people in it. Eight of the ten tables were empty, but one from each side was occupied. I looked at the ones to my left, and saw three guys and a girl. One guy was husky‒no, wait, he was just fat; husky would imply muscle‒ had dark hair and was asleep; one was a thin and nerdy looking ginger, doing some work of some kind; and the other one was a blonde, talking to the girl, making wild hand gestures and keeping a constant and annoying grin on his face. The girl had dark hair, too and wasn't really paying attention, she was focused more on the other table.

That table had three guys at it. Two were talking to each other and the other just looked pained. The two talking varied, one with much darker hair and tan skin, and the other with light brown hair and very pale. They were both talking to each other over the kid with the darkest skin there and curly hair that his hands were currently pressing to his ears. I figured out who they were, and walked over to that table. After sitting down, the pained listener looked up, "Oh thank God," he said, sounding less than relieved, but exactly like Tucker, "please make them shut up!"

"-But then I tried to tell her I couldn't be violent, because I'm a pacifist, and even though it wasn't real violence, I still had to refuse." The darker haired one, Doc I was guessing, was babbling.

"What did she do?" Caboose, whose persistent idioticness which made its into way into his voice was not mistakable, was listening to every word.

"She broke up with me," Doc responded, "but I'm okay with it."

"They have been talking nonstop since they got here!" Tucker whined, "And it's all weird and personal and I _don't need to hear it!_ "

"You know 'Vern," Caboose frowned, using a shortened version of Tucker's first name, "you should really be more nice to Doc. He's on our side, you know."

"Oh, I couldn't take sides," Doc waved his hands, and apparently didn't have a real name, or it was a nickname. "You're just nicer to me."

"Who gives a shit?" Tucker snapped, "you're both annoying and I don't care if you join the reds!"

I would have choked, if I were eating anything, "The _whats_?"

"Yeah, I said it! They can go join the stupid rival gang," he pointed accusingly over at the other table, "it doesn't matter anyway, none of us are gonna stay in this shit town and those who do, obviously don't give a fuck about their lives."

"Wait...'rival'...Are you fucking kidding me?!" I couldn't help my palm flying up to smack my head, then dragging down my face in an attempt to wake me up.

"Yeah, 'Vern!" Caboose assumed I was angry with Tucker, "We're way tougher so they're not even like rivals!"

"Yeah, and it's a pointless fight," Doc added, quietly. "No one cares who 'rules the school,' because it's a really small school-"

"Doc," I cut him off.

"Uh, what is it, Leonard?"

"Do me a favor and never say 'rule the school' again. Ever."

"Um, okay..." He seemed confused, but the other two were busy arguing again. I tuned them out and just ignored them until a loud, yet horribly decayed-sounding, bell rang. When I got up, I assumed I had a different class than Doc and Caboose, because they waved and walked away, while Tucker pat me on the back.

"Dude, get moving, Mrs. Frank is gonna flip a bitch if we're late again."

When he patted my back, "memories" of him came to me as well. He was apparently my best friend, or at least the closest either of us had to one of those, and we both tolerated the others even though we found them at least vaguely stupid. At some point in our past we had fought over a girl and both lost to Donut‒I guess the girl lost, too‒ and that was in sixth grade. The most currently relevant thing, though, was that there were pretty recent memories of which class to go to.

"What? Oh, right, let's go." I walked with him into what I was assuming would be hell.

Which it was.

* * *

 **Oh my God, okay, I am so sorry I am so very very late. It all boils down to computer problems, which shouldn't be too much of a problem from here on in. I cannot promise a new chapter every week, but I will do my best. For now, it looks like the day to check will be Monday, but please don't hold me to that quite yet. Thank you for bearing with me, and I'm sorry I disappointed.**

 **Regardless, please review! :)**


End file.
